


Reunion

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love (M & E) [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: "Though their separation had been brief—just a short diplomatic stint to Duren—the anticipation of being reunited with her love had her heart fluttering as if they were new lovers looking forward to their first date. She smirked at thought, realizing as soon as it went through her head that it was a little bit true. They were relatively new lovers...sticking strictly to the most vulgar sense of the word. 'Hm,' she hummed to herself in amusement."
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: First Love (M & E) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this got so long!! Almost 6000 words!!! It took me about forever and a day to write this next installment...but here we are! More plotless, senseless Rayllum fluff and smut for you! Veryyyy explicit, in case that's unclear.
> 
> Characters are aged up in accordance with my First Love series...enjoy!

Rayla’s heart pounded in her chest as she flopped down on Callum’s bed after running to his room from the highest tower in the castle where she had been watching since early afternoon for his return.

Though their separation had been brief—just a short diplomatic stint to Duren—the anticipation of being reunited with her love had her heart fluttering as if they were new lovers looking forward to their first date. She smirked at thought, realizing as soon as it went through her head that it was a little bit true. They _were_ relatively new lovers...sticking strictly to the most vulgar sense of the word. “Hm,” she hummed to herself in amusement.

Opeli had unexpectedly insisted Callum accompany Ezran on the brief trip _and_ that Rayla stay behind _literally_ the morning after they’d consummated that love. She felt a bitter frown spread remembering how miserable they’d spent the rest of that day, pouting about being apart. Too miserable, in fact to even feel inspired to steal away and have another quick go at it before he’d left that afternoon, electing instead to stay locked in each other’s chaste embrace for most of the day, trying to absorb as much of each other’s love and warmth as possible before being apart.

She supposed, though, under the surface, they were probably also hesitant to have to hurry their second time. The first had been so sweet and reserved and careful and heartfelt and perfect and...she sighed out loud at the near flawless memory. But even _she_ had been hesitant to dive back in at a moment’s notice the next day without a little more practice, and she was sure her sweet prince who'd been so nervous felt similarly. So, she’d been eagerly awaiting the chance to be with him again. To practice.

She had known for months...hell, _years_...that she was addicted to his touch, both when his touch had meant a simple arm around her waist and when his touch had evolved to become more intimate, but her wanting after actually having been with him, all the nerves and awkwardness done with and pushed aside, was unreal. Well _, most_ of the nerves were over with, anyway. She’d romanticized their first time so much since, that she was a little troubled that their reunion might not live up to her imagination.

Of course, Callum would take good care of her—he always did—but she wondered if the way she shuddered when she imagined him, hot and hard and hurried, sliding into her over and over again might be a bit over dramatic. She had to admit that as perfect as it had been, he’d given her better pleasure before their first time. The connection she’d felt to him last week when they’d finally made love was unmatched, of course, but her pleasure hadn't exactly been the kind literally made her entire body shake and light explode behind her eyes. When they made love for the first time, her pleasure had been more like a warm glow gently sparked to life. It felt less like the reckless, explosive pleasure they so often sought from each other, and more like the flutter in her chest when he looked at her lovingly or when she was reminded of the innumerable reasons that she adored him. So, she wondered: was she really shuddering in remembrance of making love last week? Or was she truly remembering the more familiar skill of his lips and fingers?

She wasn’t sure, but she was eager to find out either way...and, honestly, eager just to have him in her arms again. She sighed thinking about his warms hands, and the way he grinned at her without inhibition, and his blush whenever she caught him off guard with a kiss. She wondered if the smile on her face looked as dumb and dopey as Callum’s usually did in particularly cheesy moments.

She shook off the lovesick sappiness and refocused on the heat between her legs...the most distracting source of anticipation and excitement. She’d resisted relieving that excitement herself...today at least. Having caught her breath from her sprint through the halls, and predicting his entrance to the room any moment, she rolled over to try to arrange herself attractively above the yellow sheets.

First, she settled on her side, fully clothed, one hand propping up her head and one resting on her waist. Deciding this was far too dramatic and not nearly alluring enough, she flopped over on her stomach and rested her chinon both of her hands. She scooted her knees in closer to her torso, lifting her rear higher in the air, then practiced a sultry expression, aimed at the door. Dissatisfied, she groaned, rolling over onto her back. From there she undid the ties holding her armor in place and eased her boots off of her legs, depositing both on the floor. She tried each position again. 

Still unhappy, she slid off of the bed and made her way to the mirror at the other end of the room, trying to decide what to try next. Pants off? Top off? Both? She considered for moment and then she froze, hearing Callum’s key in the lock. _Shit_. Hurriedly, she haphazardly leaned an arm against the bedpost and affixed the hopefully-sultry expression to her face again.

Seeing his wide smile, though, when he realized that she was there waiting for him, wiped out any conscious attempt at seduction on her part. She couldn't help but grin back as he dropped his bag and sketchbook and rushed to her, arms wrapping around her waist tightly. She laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms. Her cheek pressed against the soft skin of his neck and she felt relief course through her.

”I _missed_ you, Rayla,” he said quietly and sweetly near her ear once she was firmly back on the ground. She felt him inhale deeply and he let out a long contented sigh. 

”You’re not allowed to go on any more trips without me,” she giggled, only somewhat facetiously, into the crook of his neck, where her nose was nuzzled against his skin. 

“Fine by me,” he laughed back. He squeezed around her middle a little tighter. She smiled at this gesture: she wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon either. “I was pretty much worthless all week anyway. I think Opeli was ready to kill me when one of the advisors in Duren caught me doodling your name all over my papers.” She felt his chest shake with laughter as he spoke. 

”Oh? Did you draw a heart around it and everything?” She twirled a finger in his scarf lazily, head still against his shoulder.

”Oh, yeah. Arrow through it and all.” He pushed away a little to show her the enormous goofy grin on his face. “What can I say? I got it bad.”

”Well I wasn’t much better off,” she admitted, pulling him back in closer to her so she could continue to rest her head on his chest. “I just wandered the castle. Bothered Barius. Climbed a tree. At least you had something to _do_...you, Ez, _and_ Soren were _all_ gone.” She mimicked his deep inhalation and heavy sigh from moments ago, enjoying breathing in his warm, reassuring scent. 

”I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said gently, nuzzling his nose against her hair. Her heart fluttered a little. She was unsure if he actually knew how deeply the sweet little pet name affected her. He seemed to only ever use it when he was particularly worried about her, either physically or emotionally, and it certainly had the desired calming effect. She let the lovesick smile from earlier spread across her lips again.

”Well, I’m coming next time, and that’s that. I have _so_ much new Human Rayla material...it’ll be fun.” She pulled away to grin now. She was surprised to see him frowning back.

”I asked Ez about that, by the way,” he started. “He insisted _that_ wasn’t Opeli’s issue. In fact, he made me jerkface dance for thinking he’d let her be biased against elves.” She chuckled, and his expression lightened a little.

“That’s sweet, but I _am_ glad I missed that,” she smirked. “Not exactly the most attractive thing I’ve seen you do.” She attempted to turn the tide towards her dirtier thoughts from earlier with a wink. He barely budged, remaining serious though seemingly less distraught.

“He said Opeli told him it wouldn’t be ‘appropriate’.”

”Oh, well...that was my second guess as to why I couldn’t come.” She shrugged. They’d snuck around so successfully for almost as long as they’d been together, so she’d long ago stopped being resentful of Opeli putting them in separate rooms their first winter together. She was pretty sure everyone, including Opeli, knew—and didn’t care—that they hardly ever slept alone...so it had to be concern over appearances. She didn’t like being forced to stay back, separated from everyone, but it _was_ definitely predictable, at least.

”Yeah. Apparently he asked what she meant and she said that it wouldn’t be appropriate for a prince to bring a _suitor_ with him on a diplomatic trip.” She was glad to see him snicker at this bit and her smile likewise widened.

”A _suitor_? Is _that_ what I am?” She tugged at his scarf as her smile turned smug. His expression became a touch more reserved again.

”So, I think there’s only really one solution.”

”Oh, _Prince_ Callum! What _ever_ do you mean? What _possible_ solution could there be? I simply cannot _bear_ to be apart any longer!” She raised the pitch of her voice and threw the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically. He even caught her back as she made to lean backwards as if she were fainting. He finally let a grin fully breakout across his face, though it faded again as his proposition required a more serious air.

”For you to be...more than a suitor...more than just my girlfriend,” He reached up to catch her hands where they continued to fidget with his scarf and held them still. Her eyes widened, following his train of thought. 

”Oh. _Oh_. Are...are you _asking_? Like, right now?” She felt her cheeks warm and her eyes shifted nervously from his. This was _not_ a conversation she’d been expecting to have this evening. Obviously the answer was an emphatic yes...she wasn’t lying when they whispered sweet nothings about forever to each other. But still...to be caught so off guard...

”Well technically I can’t yet. Not til after my birthday,” he shrugged and looked toward the rafters explaining the technicality. She sighed in relief, grateful for the chance to prepare herself for that change. She smiled though, pleased at the realization that their whispered sweet nothings would actually become reality soon.

Her heart swelled when his green eyes met hers again. He looked... _vulnerable_. Vulnerability was definitely Callum’s specialty in their relationship, but there was an abnormal uncertainty in his eyes too. “But if I did...would you be, uh, open to that?” _Ah_ , she thought, understanding now that he thought it was actually a question he needed to ask. She barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

”Yes, dummy," she laughed. His serious wide eyes didn't falter. She brought a hand to his cheek with a sigh. "Callum...you’re my favorite person in the world. Of _course_ I would be.” She tried to match his vulnerability and sincerity, and waited to grin again until she could see her words had sunk in. His lips pursed to the side to kiss her palm that still lingered on his face before he copied her expression and brought his own hand up to rest against her cheek. His thumb stroked against her skin, matching the path of her marking there before he guided her lips to his. She couldn’t help but think back to what their first few kisses had felt like—heartfelt, adoring, _euphoric_. He leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled just the same, wondering if the same memory had popped into his head, too.

”Oh, _Prince_ Callum,” she started to tease again after a few moments of gentle, contented smiles. She moved her hands away from where they'd come to rest on his chest to gesture flamboyantly. “This is _quite_ scandalous, you know! A lady such as _I_ , being _kissed_ in a man’s bedroom! What _will_ people say?”

”That _is_ a good point,” he started, trying and failing at keeping a straight face. “I can’t have the whole castle thinking my _intended_ is impure.” A single corner of his mouth turned upward.

” _Your Highness_! I am nothing if not _virtuous!_ ” Her mouth hung open, as if she were aghast at his suggestion. She brought her hands to his waist, sliding them down suggestively to his hips.

”Our...encounter...last week would suggest otherwise,” his eyebrows moved up and down as he spoke, fingers pressing into her waist playfully. He winked.

”Well, how _else_ was I meant to win your hand?” 

”What makes you think you won?” He raised his eyebrows, affecting a snooty tone and expression.

”Well, _Your Highness,_ if you still need convincing...” She fell to her knees in front of him yanking his pants down to his thighs in one swift motion. It was time for the sultry expression she’d practiced. She was amused by the startled expression he wore. It wasn’t like _this_ part was new, but she didn't often actually get on her _knees_ like this for him.

” _Oh_ ,” he breathed, as her lips made contact with his quickly stiffening member. She kissed along the side of it, eyes never leaving his. The heady, warm smell that flooded her nose made her squeeze her legs a little tighter together, seeking the surge of pleasure that the scent encouraged. She brought a hand around to rest against his lower back.

”I missed you,” she hummed against him, between kisses, dropping the silly act to gaze at him hungrily, lovingly, instead. Eyes still locked, she traced her tongue along the same line she’d just kissed, then along to other side. She watched as his eyes became unfocused, still never leaving hers. He sucked in a ragged breath when she finally let her lips pass over the tip, then again when she passed her tongue over the hot, smooth, now slick skin. His eyes shut.  
  
“Ughhhh, Rayla...”

“Hmm?” She pulled him deeper in her mouth, tongue caressing the underside of his arousal then swirling around the tip, eagerly tasting the drop of liquid that manifested at the head of his member. She repressed a giggle when she glanced up as she took him further into her mouth and saw the way his head dipped back and his face flushed.

“Ugh,” he groaned. She opened her mouth to speak and grasped his hardened length in her hand, now wet with her spit.

”Yes?” Her eyes were waiting for his when they reopened. She waited until she was sure he was watching before laying another row of licks against his hardened arousal as he watched, twitching her tongue against him.

”I missed you too,” he breathed with a chuckle. She smiled mischievously then wrapped her lips back around his arousal and began diving in towards his groin over and over, with wet, gentle suction against his sensitive cock, her tongue pressing against him for leverage. _"Oh,"_ he breathed. His hands drifted down to rest against her horns, and she let out a small moan when his fingers tangled in her hair. She increased the speed of her lips, taking his cue.

“R-Rayla...you gotta...I want to...” She slowly removed her mouth from around him, circling his tip with her tongue again, and smirked. He never _had_ quite mastered the art of forming a complete, coherent thought with his dick in her mouth, so she angled upward to lay wet kisses against the crest of his hip bone instead while her hand continued her rhythm. She was interrupted, though by his reach, stilling her hand before tucking a lock of hair sweetly behind her ear.

”Do you want to...can we...make love again?” He said breathlessly, and she could hear the tiny twinge of nerves in his voice. She eagerly got to her feet and pushed herself into his arms.

”Yes, please,” she smiled, hands rested comfortably on his chest. Moving him back towards the bed, she joined their lips again. She kept her arms tight around him when he tried to sit down, keeping his body upright and pressed against hers instead, and he responded by grasping a hand in her hair, dipping her head back as his tongue caressed hers. Small contented moans formed in the back of her throat, and when she let the noises out, he pressed his still-exposed member against her hips, matching her groan. She gave his lip a gentle nibble as they separated for a breath.

His eyes were unfocused and his cheeks and lips swollen pink. She leaned in close to tell him what she wanted, and as she spoke, his hands wandered to trace the curve of her waist, then down to her hips, then around to press hungrily against her rear.

“In fact, Callum,” she started, laying a kiss in his hair, then moving down to nip at his earlobe. She ran a hand from where it rested his shoulder to hastily undo the fastenings on his shirt. His breath was shaky. “I’ve been thinking about it all week.” She ducked her head further down to nibble now at his neck.

“I want you so, so badly, Callum,” she breathed, discarding his shirt as she spoke. “You can do whatever you want to me...” She took his hands and placed them on her still-clothed breasts, pressing his thumbs down into the soft flesh. ”...and I’ll do whatever you want.” She rested her forehead against his temple and breathed hot breath against his ear. He gasped when her hand encircled his erection again.

"K-kiss me, Rayla," he breathed quietly. She did, letting out a little noise against his mouth when he seized her by the shoulders, mid-kiss, and reversed their positions, backing her up against the bed. Her knees nearly buckled against the edge of the mattress, especially as his tongue stroked against her bottom lip insistently, but he caught her roughly by the waist, fingers wrapped in the fabric of her shirt, keeping her drawn to him still. Then, his hands, rougher-still and frenzied, were pulling at her shirt, at her pants, even tugging more tightly in her hair than usual. Soon she was left naked before him, his hands greedily roaming all over her body, lips still fixed to hers. Goosebumps and gasps erupted from her when he unexpectedly cupped her breast and squeezed, pressing her nipple between his fingers as he massaged the sensitive flesh there. She cried out and cursed when, the next moment, a hand in her hair pulled a little _too_ hard as he tried to tip her head back further, seeking to deepen their kiss.

"Sorry," He mumbled against her neck, where he'd retreated to. "Too much?" His fingers slowed against her skin to press into her upper arms, caressing up and down lightly.

She struggled to rasp out her response, breathless as he'd made her, "I don't mind in theory," she tried to chuckle, bringing a hand up to where her scalp still tingled from the pain, "but, _ow_."

"Sorry," he chuckled back. "Sit," he said, pushing her down a gently as she scooted onto the bed. He kissed the top of her head where he'd been too rough, and pulled her against his bare chest. She wrapped his arms around his waist, satisfied at the way she could hear his heart thumping. "I just got a little carried away," he explained, "Couldn't get enough."

"I don't have a problem with carried away," she shrugged as he released her from the embrace. He had a crooked smile. "I _did_ tell you to do whatever you wanted."

"Well, all I _really_ want to do is fuck you." She caught the way his eyes flashed with awareness when he said this...awareness that these were words she’d seldom heard despite the number of times _she’d_ said them, and she wondered if the wetness between her legs was marking the sheets. He leaned in closer and she took the hint to lean back against the mattress. She brought a knee up instinctively to give him access as his hand reached for her sex. "But first, I want to make _you_ happy. What do _you_ want?" She shuddered when his hand brushed against the moisture that had accumulated between her legs. He smirked at her reaction.

"I mean, that’s really all I want too, but...if you’re asking, I guess I wouldn’t _hate_ your tongue between my legs," she said, tossing him the sauciest stare she could muster to counter his smirk. A wave of adoration washed over her again at the way his eyes twinkled as he nodded and made to oblige her request. After taking a moment to finish removing his pants that had been sitting around his thighs, he dropped his lips to her nipple as he knelt down at the end of the bed, and she sighed contentedly at the detour. His tongue worked there at her now hardened nipple for a moment too long before she started to squirm beneath him. "I said between my legs, Callum," she complained, trailing a hand down his spine.

"I'm getting there," he said before giving her other nipple the same treatment. This time, she couldn't help the way her hips bucked upwards, imagining his tongue doing the same thing further down. Before she could protest again, he was trailing kisses down across her stomach. She let a hand fall into his hair now.

"Maybe I'll pull your hair, too," she laughed, focusing through the warm breath against her aroused sex. She brushed his hair to the side fondly.

"By all means.” He looked up at her and made a show of wincing a bit as she tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged, causing her to giggle in amusement. At her light grip's insistence, he moved closer to where she really wanted him and laid a long, wet stroke all the way around the border of her pussy with his tongue. He met her eyes with mischief—a tell-tale sign of teasing to come—when he saw how she bit her lips and tensed in excitement after just this one touch. 

"Okay, I lied," she started. He hummed questioningly, kissing and nibbling at her inner thigh. "What I really want is not to be _teased_ for once in my life.” She rolled her eyes.

"If you insist," he shrugged before expertly moving his lips and tongue to her center to lick in quick, short strokes that he knew would _very_ quickly rile her up even more than she already was. She almost regretted requesting he didn’t tease, as she felt her pleasure, whet by anticipation, already beginning to crest. Almost.

"C-callum! That's--ah!" He wrapped his arms around her legs, holding her still while he moved against her clit rapidly. Then, she almost shouted when stopped suddenly to slide a flattened tongue down to press against her opening. If he minded her hand pulling at his hair, she didn't know it: she was too distracted by the way he'd pointed his tongue again and slipped it inside of her. He flicked his tongue inside of her, varying pressure until he felt her legs start to quiver next to his ears. "Callum—don’t stop...I'm gonna—" He brought a finger to rub against her clit while his tongue continued to work inside of her. She pulsed against his mouth as her hand in his hair kept him drawn close against her sex. Her hips pressed down against his mouth as she sighed and moaned affirmations, impressed with how quickly and thoroughly he could get her off. “How do you _do_ that?” She muttered breathlessly, hips still riding out the last waves of the quick orgasm. As she stilled, he removed his mouth from her and brought a finger to her opening, delving inside of her.

”I pay attention,” he shrugged with a wry smile. The noise she made was half way between a scoff and a laugh. She sat up and scooted down to where he sat by the end of the bed, reaching down to brush his fingers away.

”How do you want me, _Your Highness_?” She asked, batting her eye lashes and resuming the ridiculous game from earlier. He laid a wet kiss on each of her breasts as he hummed, considering. He stood.

“Well, if _I’m_ going to have my way with _you,_ then I guess you’d better lie back down.” So, she did. With a wink, he resumed his rougher touch from earlier, pulling her knees far apart insistently. Her foot found purchase on the bed frame so she could lift her hips to meet him where he stood. He paused to rub a hand against her knee, the mischief falling out of his eyes and replaced with concern again. 

"I'm ready, Callum." She returned his gentle smile with her own reassuring one and reached between them to grasp his member again, pulling him to her.

He pushed forward, his length sliding easily inside of her. They each exhaled, relishing how it felt to be intertwined like this again. She glanced to his lips, and he fell down on top of her, angling to kiss her as he started rocking against her, into her. Their hips quickly gained speed to reach a steady rhythm. He reluctantly pulled away from their kiss to breath.

“I love you so much, Rayla,” he gasped, placing clumsily kisses against her temple, her neck, her cheek. His hand found her knee to push against, and she hummed her approval against his ear when moving her knee to the side a little more let him delve into her a little harder, a little deeper. 

“Love you too,” she said, moving her hands to his cheeks in search of another kiss to her lips. He paused, fully buried inside her, to attach his lips to hers again, and she pressed her hips up against where they were connected, grinding against him there in small circles accompanied by little grunts of satisfaction. He hummed against her mouth appreciatively while he resumed the steady pace of his hips.

His tongue was just as clumsy as his lips had been as he slipped it into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his. She moaned against his mouth, keeping up the rhythm of her grinding against him as best she could, as all of the sensation—lips, and tongue, and his hard length pushing inside of her over and over, and the hot hand that strayed to her breast—overwhelmed her. "H-harder, Callum," she broke their kiss to insist. He pressed her knee a little further still to the side and she called out as he thrust into her deeper and deeper each time. "So...so close," she gasped, "kiss me." He did, breathing heavy. Her hands at the back of his head kept his lips pulled to hers, even as they gasped for air momentarily between kisses. She moaned into their kisses, sure now that sex with him _was_ certainly everything her imagination had strayed back to all week. The friction between them was so, so very warm and his loving touch so very attentive...somehow feeling that care in the way he touched, and kissed, and stroked, and... _oh_. It made it all so _hot_ , so satisfying. She had to break away from his lips again as she came, her back arching up toward him as the pleasure swelled. He continued his avid ministrations as she called out, lips and tongue moving to her neck, and she trembled against him, around him, while he continued to push into her still. She collapsed down and his lips followed her, continuing with lazier kisses.  
  
“Ohhh, that was _good,_ ” she sighed as she recovered, blinking at him in almost a dreamlike stare. She became aware that was still thrusting into her, somehow more controlled now than before though she could feel how incredibly hard he was inside of her. “You didn’t...?”

”Nearly,” he chuckled and changed the tempo of their lovemaking, slowing and straightening up over her. She moaned with wanting when his thrusts became shallow, and her mouth nearly fell open when she noticed he’d managed to collect his expression into a smirk, realizing he was trying to tease her.

”I _said_ , no teasing,” she scolded. He thrust harder, deeper into her once after she did, and she yelped. All mischief, she reached up an pinched one of his nipples, and he smirked.

”I thought I could do whatever I wanted to you?” He asked, resuming the delicious torture, mixing in deeper thrusts here and there. She rolled her eyes, mostly in annoyance, but it happened to align with the pleasure from another harder stroke. “Mmm...cute,” he commented, with a lopsided grin.

”Cute? Seriously? You’re fucking me and— _ugh—_ _that’s_ what you have to say?” She groaned when he thrust deeper again.

“Yes, _cute,_ ” he retorted _._ She reached up to pinch him again. “Hey, who’s supposed to be having their way with who here?”   
  
“Well, you know, there are other ways you could...have your way with me,” she panted, as his fingers found her nipple and returned the tiny pinch at the same moment as another hard, fast stroke. She gave him a dirty look, then tapped on his stomach, to push him gently away.

”Oh?” he asked, stepping away to separate from her, clearly reluctant to pause the friction of their bodies together for too long.

”Mmhmm,” she hummed, flipping over to hold her self up on knees and hands. She lowered her chest some to present her behind to him, then looked behind her to see his reddened face. She smirked, knowing that Callum’s affinity for the curve of her backside would make this particularly appealing. “Don’t be shy,” she teased when she felt a careful hand against her left buttock. At her insistence, his hands drifted to the crease where her bent legs met her hips, and he angled her body against his, gently nudging her knees further apart. She sucked in a ragged breath again and heard him do the same as he slid inside of her. She pushed her hips back against his and groaned. “Ooh...Callum...”

”Good?” He asked, in the midst of a second stroke. 

“MmmHMM,” she responded, her volume increasing as he hit a new spot, deep within, again. “M-more, Callum,” she breathed. She groaned in satisfaction when his hands on her hips started to bring their bodies crashing together rapidly, roughly. “T-touch me,” she gasped, falling from her hands to her elbows and looking back at him pleadingly. She moaned when his hands found her breasts, a light touch contrasting with the forceful slapping of their bodies together. As new as they were at this, she could tell by how quickly his pace increased that he wouldn’t be able to continue much longer.

“Rayla...I—don’t wanna...uh, stop—ahh,” he grunted, the pace of his thrusts climbing. His fingers, warm and steady as ever, groped at the soft flesh of her breasts more greedily now.

”Then, don’t...Please! Don’t—don’t stop. Ughhh,” she felt like she might as well be shouting, as desperate as she sounded. She pushed her hips back to meet his with each thrust, seeking another peak. Reaching a hand between her legs, she rubbed against the bundle of nerves there, frenzied in an effort to cum with him. His hands still massaged her breasts, roughly now as he pulled her body closer with each thrust. “I love you, Callum...I want you to—to cum... _Callum.”_ She moaned when she felt the familiarly warm fluid fill her as his thrusts, deeper and slower as he came, pushed the warmth further inside of her, where the sensation was still new. The satisfaction brought her close to the edge with him, her pussy growing tighter around him as he slowed further. As he stilled and a sliver of clarity returned, his fingers replaced hers and rubbed rapid, tiny circles for her. He whispered little encouragements, kissing her back, teasing her nipple with his free hand, cock still fully buried inside of her.

“Rayla, I love you...cum for me,” he said between kisses. The words alone might’ve been enough. Her hands fisted in the sheets. Reflexively, her hips pressed back against his hips as her back arched and she moaned, her whole body seeming to vibrate with her satisfaction. She exhaled forcefully as the fog of pleasure cleared, and Callum collapsed heavily against her back.

“You are...incredible.” She breathed. His arms had come to encircle her waist and his cheek pressed against her spine. She sighed contentedly and nudged him to get him to collapse down next to her instead, spooning her. She was disappointed when he ended up no longer inside of her, but she scooted back into his embrace gratefully anyway. He kissed her shoulder and her neck lazily. He chuckled against her skin.

"What?" She turned to lean against him so that she could see him over her shoulder while she grinned.

"I just...love you a lot." His arm tightened around her stomach as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I love you too, Callum." She turned to face him fully, tugging him in closer to her. She wedged her knee between his to intermingle their legs together as they cuddled.

"Can't believe you're going to let me do _that_ with you, forever," he whispered, alluding back to his impending proposal.

"Oh, _Prince Callu_ _m!_ " She started, voice increasing in pitch again. She placed her hand against her forehead dramatically again. "Do you really mean it? Have I pleased you enough, _Your Highness_?"

"Yes," he said simply, full, loving eyes not drawn into her silliness. She grinned, not giving up.

"Well, _Your Highness_ , if we are to be _wed_ , you must let your other _suitors_ know right away!" She sat up rapidly, continuing the act, and he remained reclined, humoring her.

"Uh-huh."

"I simply cannot have you _stolen away_ from me!"

"Are you done?"

"After all, I am a _ruined_ woman! A maiden no more!"

"Yup. True."

"Who would take me _now_? My virtue--taken! By a prince, no less!"

"Hey, if anyone stole anyone's _virtue_ here..." She pressed a finger to his lips as he sat up.

"So innocent, was I! Until Prince Callum came to me..."

"...came _in_ you."

At this, they collapsed back down in a fit of helpless giggles, laughter bursting forth from both their lips.


End file.
